


Sanguine Secret

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Natsuki comes to Yuri, hoping to get help with a bit of a sensitive issue.





	Sanguine Secret

The nighttime air is still, the sky sporadically dotted with stars here and there. The moon hangs lazily in the sky, as if it were waiting for someone, or something, to call out its name.

On quiet nights like this, I can’t think of anything better than curling up on the sofa, with either a nice book or a friendly cat in my lap. If I’m feeling particularly daring, I might also have a plate of shortbread sitting peacefully on a small table to the side, each individual biscuit vying for my attention.

However, before I can get too comfortable, I hear a sudden knocking at my door.

_That’s odd… I wasn’t expecting company tonight…_

I cautiously approach the door, and peek through the small lens. On the other side stands an impatient-looking Natsuki, her arms folded and her hand tapping rapidly.

_Wait, why’s Natsuki back already?_

She’d told me earlier that Sayori had asked if she could teach her some simple recipes, with the hopes of not having to rely on her friend Emery for cooking. Natsuki had taken the opportunity to make it something of an occasion, and said she thought French toast would be perfect as a breakfast food; as a result, she wanted to spend the night over at Sayori’s.

_But… did something happen?_

I unlatch the lock and open the door, allowing her to quickly slip inside.

“Natsuki?” I ask quietly, “What happened? Weren’t you-“

“Yeah, I know,” she interrupts, “but… something came up.”

I furrow my brow skeptically. “Something came up? At 10:30 at night?”

Still tapping at her arm, she lets out a sigh. “Yeah, something kind of important that I should have taken care of before making plans…”

“Natsuki, what’s going on? Is everything alright…?”

“…Yuri, I hate to ask, but… can you help me with something?”

“Oh goodness, of course I will,” I lead her towards the sofa, sitting her down next to me. “But you have to tell me what happened to make you leave prematurely.”

She closes her eyes, as if pondering her next words carefully. “Heh, this is going to sound so weird, but I swear I’m not screwing around when I say this…”

“Oh?” I raise an eyebrow, “try me; you know I’d be the last person to judge you.”

“Well… I left Sayori’s house because there was… something that I didn’t take care of. Something that I _need_ to do. A-And, uh…” she coughs nervously, “I didn’t want to spring something like that on her, since it’d make things really awkward…”

“Natsuki, stop dancing around the issue,” I say bluntly, then immediately regret my forcefulness, “t-that is, if you’re comfortable…”

“Okay, here goes…”

She takes a deep breath, then looks me in the eyes.

“Yuri… I’m, uh, a v-vampire… and I…” she clears her throat, “I usually only need to… do _that_ once a week, but somehow I let myself push it off until it became an issue…”

A beat.

“U-Um… correct me if I’m wrong here, but…” I stare back at her, “are you seriously telling me that you’re a vampire? A-And that you need… blood?”

“Did you really never wonder why I have fangs?” she cocks her head at me. “Listen, in a perfect world I could’ve kept this hidden from everyone, but I’m kind of desperate here. Although I can still get by without blood for a week, I start to get really, _really_ thirsty, and nothing else helps… “

“Natsuki… I may have an interest in the occult, but even _I_ am finding it hard to entertain the idea that you’re a vampire. If this is your idea of a joke, I’m failing to see the punchline.”

“Yuri, please,” Natsuki looks away, “it’s already embarrassing for me to have to share this part of me with you. Do you think I would be humiliating myself and asking you something so out there if I was just joking?”

_Yes, that sounds exactly like something you would do._

“Please… I promise I’ll be quick.”

“If you really were a vampire, wouldn’t you doing that turn me into a vampire as well?”

“No, no! The odds of someone turning are so low… it’s kind of unbelievable that I’d end up like this to begin with.”

_Well, I can agree with that; it definitely does sound unbelievable._

With a soft sigh, I turn to her. “Well… I suppose at the very least I can play along if it will make you feel better. I’m still not certain you’re telling the truth, but… I trust you. If you really are serious, and this will help… ”

I pull my hair off to the side, revealing my neck. “U-Um, whenever you’re ready, I suppose…”

Natsuki’s eyes glisten with the beginnings of tears. “Thank you, Yuri… this really means a lot to me…”

Carefully, she slides closer, and…

_Oh…_

_W-What is this…? I-It… It feels…_

A swirling feeling of dizziness fills my head, as waves of delight pulse throughout my body. I’ve never felt anything like this before… it’s…

_Is this…_

There’s a trope in fiction called the “vampire’s kiss”. In an attempt to allow the vampire to feed uninterrupted, the act of sucking blood emits strong feelings of pleasure in both parties involved. If Natsuki really _is_ a vampire, then… this must be it…

After… goodness knows how long, Natsuki flops against the back of the sofa contentedly.

“That feels so much better… I really needed that…”

I try to say something, but all I can muster is a gentle moan.

“Hey, Yuri!” she gently pats at my face, “Are you okay?”

Opening my eyes, my senses start returning to me, and I begin to piece together what had just happened.

_D-Did… did she notice…?_

“S-Sorry!” I shrink into the sofa bashfully, ducking behind my hair to hide my blazing face. “I-It just…”

“Heh…” she chuckles quietly, “was it really that good?”

“Y-You!”

Natsuki laughs, then huddles back up close to me.

“Has that convinced you that I was telling the truth?”

“Y-Yes… I-I’m sorry that I doubted you…”

“Eh, I mean, I _guess_ it does sound kinda crazy hearing it for the first time…”

I peek out through my hair at her. “Quite…”

“L-Listen, um”, I scratch the back of my head bashfully, “i-if this becomes a problem again, I… I don’t mind… helping you out again…”

“You… you really mean that?”

“Of course… I don’t want you to have to worry about that, and… I must admit, i-it was rather…”

Turning away. I try to shrink into the sofa. “y-you know…”

I hear a giggle, and then feel Natsuki wrapping her arms around me. “Thank you, Yuri.”

_What on Earth am I getting myself into here…?_


End file.
